It's A DoggyDog World
by sparklespepper
Summary: TFAnimated: After getting kidnapped by the Decepticons, Bumblebee finds himself living a dog's world, Literally.
1. Kidnapped

This is my first multi-chapter _**and**_ Transformers Fanfiction, so don't be surprise if some chapters are short or shorter than others. I got this idea after reading _"Dog" _from_ Sky the wolfdog3._ So enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Kidnapped<strong>

For the last few days it's been like the Pits, at least for Sari. Two days ago, Bumblebee went missing and hasn't been seen or heard of ever since their last mission.

**Flashback**

**"Bumblebee, we detected an energy signature near your area. I want you and Sari to investigate for any chance it might be an all spark fragment. We'll arrive there shortly" said Prime.**

**"Will do boss-bot" said Bumblebee. He was hanging out with Sari when he got the comm.-link call from Optimus.**

**They arrive at an old warehouse. When they enter they heard voices. The decepticons were here and they were looking for the all spark fragment. By then the others have arrive and they engage in combat. While they were busy, Bumblebee located the fragment, which was being carried by a stray dog that ran away during the fight. Before he can retrieve it he was attack by Blizwing. During their struggle, Blizwing accidently shoot the fragment causing it to glow very brightly. Not only that it cause the roof to collapse. Bumblebee went to garb the fragment but soon found himself engulf into the light before blacking out being engulf in debris.**

**While that was happening, the fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons went on until Blizwing appeared with the all spark fragment. He appeared to be hiding something and acting a little weird. By then the Decepticons retired.**

**"Slag, they got away," said Bulkhead.**

**"Hey," said Sari with worried in her voice, "Where's Bumblebee?"**

**Looking around, they didn't see their little scout anywhere.**

**"Didn't he went to retrieve the fragment," said Prowl.**

**"He did. Come on, he might be injured," said Ratchet.**

**They looked around the whole warehouse but couldn't find him anywhere.**

**End of Flashback**

After two days, they came to a conclusion: the Deceptions have kidnapped him.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? I am happy to any suggestions or ideas. :)<em>


	2. Can I keep him?

Alright I'm back. So just to let you know, some chapters will be longer than others. I plan on updating every week or two depending on what's happening around my house, like going to Maimi for a few day, just before, or after, Transformers: Prime which is on Saturday night at 7 only on The Hub. So enjoy:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Can I Keep It?<strong>

_Where am I? And why is it so dark?_

Bumblebee felt exhausted. The last thing he remembered was when he was trying to garb the all spark fragment before the bright, white light had engulfed him and his whole world had gone black. He had slowly started to wake up in a dark room. At first, he thought he was in the med-bay just after dark. But as his optics become more clear, he begins to see that he's not in the medbay, but in someone's bedroom. Just then, a voice came out,

"oh goody, you have woken up. Now we can really have some fun!"

Bee turn around to see Blitzwing standing over him. He was on hothead. He try to get up in a fighting stance, but his feet felt weird and wobbly, so did his body.

"Aww is the little guy still tired?" said random Blitzwing.

Bumblebee try to speak, but all that came out was a shaky and low, "oof".

"Shhh, keep it down. I don't want the others to know you're here." said Icy Blitzwing, keeping voice was a whisper.

"What fun we'll have! I've always wanted a pet," said random Blitzwing.

_What is he talking about? What am I doing here? Where are the others?_

Bumblebee had no idea what had happened, but obviously he was in the hands of the Decepticons. A lot of fear and worry was filling his processors. Blitzwing, noticing that he was getting frightened, try to calm him down.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." That got him a confused yet still scared look.

"Hmm, what am I going name you?" Izy said as he put his hand on his chin. "Mm I will call you... Fido" then he switch to hothead "No, you shall be name George."

"Fido"

"George"

"Fido"

"George"

**Please stand by for the following argument**

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Now back to the story**

Bumblebee just stare boredly as Blitzwing argues with himself until...

"oh oh I know. We'll call him Killer!" said random Blitzwing.

_Well it took you long enough! _He thought as he looked annoyed at Blitzwing.

"Alright then you wait here Killer," said Izy, looking at Bumblebee, "while I get you some energon or something." and off he want.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Bumblebee try to escape but found it very hard to stand on this own two feet. After a little bit, he found it comfortable on all four. Quickly, he got off of the berth as best as he could, since it was kind of high, and headed to the door. But before he got to the door, he got a glimspe of himself a mirror. What he saw, made him scream. Loudly.

* * *

><p>Blitzwing was humming happliy while looking for something to eat. He always wanted a pet and everytime he see those organics with their pets it made him want one even more. When he found the black and yellow dog under the debris,unconscious, he couldn't resist but to take it home.<p>

Now all he had to do now is keep it in his room until he can convince Megatron to keep it without letting him and Lugnut know it's here. As the humans will say, No problemo.

AAAAAAOOOOOOO!

Problemo.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's wailing scream carried across the base like he was in a cave. When the screams died down, Bumblebee looked at himself again. What he saw was his own reflection but not what he expect. Instead of seeing a yellow Transformer with a black stripe he saw something totally different. What he saw was a Labrador Retriever with fur so bright it looked yellow with black covering almost his entire head. His eyes were as bright blue as they always been. Bumblebee could only stare in shock and horror.<p>

_What... in the all spark... happened to me?_

Just then he heard footsteps and voices coming.

_I have to get out of here!_

Quickly and a little wobbly, he hid in a dark corner not to far from the door so he can make a break for it. Once the door slid open he saw Blizwing came in and but close the door quickly behind him.

_Well, there goes that idea._

"Killer? Come on out Killer?" Blizwing said as he looked for his missing pet, "Killer?"

Bumblebee remaind hidden as Blitzwing looked for him.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. "Blitzwing, what was that noise? And why is the door locked?" The voice was low and threatening. It was Megatron. "Open this door immediately" he said in a demanding way.

As Blitzwing open the he saw that Lugnut was also with him. Without asking, Megatron enter. Bumblebee started to shake at the sight of the decepticon lord. Now that he decreased in size, the deception leader looked even more threatening than he remember. He sunk himself deeper into the corner, hoping not to be spotted.

"What was that noise," said Megatron

"Noise? "What noise?" Blitzwing lied, "I didn't hear anything."

As they were talking, Bumblebee race out of the room and into the halls without bopping into Lugnut. He hid around a corner, panting.

_Okay I made it out of the room. Now I have to get out of here._ He thought as he wander thru the halls of the Decepticon base.

He wonder thru the base for a few hours until he figured something out. He was lost.

_Man, this place is huge! How the slag I'm going to get out of here._

Just then, he heard some loud noise and footsteps. He quickly hid in the shadow as Mixmaster and Scrapper pass by. Thinking they might know a way out, Bumblebee follow them all the way into a large room. Turn around to leave, he saw that the door close.

_Great. Just great. Now how am I supposed to... woe!_

He never finish that thought because he was hosted in the air and was now staring at red optics.

"well look what we have here" said Megatron "How did you get in here, organic?"

"I found it my seige" Blitzwing said as he took Bumblebee into his hands.

"Sooo, can I keep it?"

* * *

><p>Review. No Flames.<p>

Next time: Bumblebee, now a dog, wondering around the city trying to get home.

I am open to any ideas that may help.


	3. Responsibility

So far this is the hardest chapter for me to make. I had a lot of random moments typing this one up until I decide to keep this one short and post the next one a little sooner than normal.

There was also been a change in plans; Bumblebee wouldn't be in the city until two or three more chapters (that includes this one). This chapter really got me stump to a point of making more chapter than I plan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters

Story might be change from K+ to T due to language.

Characters may appear out of character.

_Italics = Thoughts_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Responsibility<strong>

Megtron was holding the little dog in his hand as he look at Blitzwing in a puzzled look.

"Please Lord Megatron, can I keep it? I'll take care of him" random Blitwing said.

Megatron looked at Bumblebee then at Blitwing, who was trying to make puppy dog eyes (failing miserably unless you found that cute), then back to bee.

_'Well he probably this planet's version of a cyberpup' _he thought.

Finally he signed, "Fine, but he is your responsibility, Blitwing." Handing Bee to the triple charger.

"He is to be feed and well trained. He is to be outside during the solar cycle and only allowed to recharge in your room or outside." He started walking to the door.

"Thank you my lord." Izy said with a smile on his face as he looked back at Bee who looked back at him.

"Oh, and Blitwing?" Megatron said as he stopped in front of the door. Both Bumblebee and Blitwing looked at him.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"If he runs away, it's your fault

If he gets step on, it's your fault.

If he urinates or poop that brown scrap inside the base, it's your fault.

If he does **anything** that gets me upset, it is **your** fault and I **will** punish you," he turn his head over his shoulder a bit, "**both** of you" He said in a mencing way that cause Bee to start shaking a bit, "Understood?"

Bee, unconsciously, nodded his head as well as Blitwing."Yes my lord"

A barely visiable smirk came across Megatron's lips, seeing that he already frighten the pup. "Good." Then he continue through the door and out into the dark halls of the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Happy to any suggestions or ideas. :)<strong>

The next chapter might come sooner or later than usual. Exams are this week and I get out of school at 2:15 starting Wednesday but I have a few study guides with 100 questions (more or less with some) that I have to finish.

I finish school for the summer on Monday, May 23. Now, I know what you're thinking, why would I have the last day of school on a Monday? Well you'll have to blame the school board for that one.


	4. Acknowlegdement

Another short chapter today. Hopefully the next one will be longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters

Story might be change from K+ to T due to language.

Characters may appear out of character.

_Italics = Thoughts_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Acknowlegdement<strong>

The last thing Blitwing wanted to do is get Megatron mad so he have to make such that he train Killer very well. (Beside who will what to step on organic waste, let alone clean it up).

"Isn't this great Killer!" said an escatic Blitzwing, who was heading back to his room after the tour he made. "You and me are going to be best friends. We'll play games, we'll stay up late and tell stories, and all thanks to lord Megatron"

_'Yea, joy'_ Thought Killer/Bumblebee with a disappointed face. He was hoping Megatron will tell Blitzwing to get rid of him that way he can escape and return home to the others.

"Hhmm, I been thinking." said Blitzwing, catch his attention. "Maybe I should show how grateful we are to Megatron."

Killer/Bumblebee tilt his head to the side.

"I know I'll rename you Megatron Junior in our full acknowlegdement for our leader. What do you think?"

_'Say what! Oh you have to be fraging kidding me!-'_

Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark Bark was all Blitzwing heard.

"Alright then. It's agreed. For now on your name will be MJ, Megatron Junior."

_'Sign. This can not get any worse... Why is there music starting in the background?_

At this point, random Blitzwing started singing:

Me & My MJ  
>With me he will stay-ay<br>and then we can play-ay  
>all night and all day-ay<p>

From his little bed  
>my little friend will rise<br>his little tail  
>wagging all the time<p>

He'll be regally  
>he'll be legally, mine<p>

(Aw look at how cute he is)

Me & My MJ  
>With me he will stay-ay<br>and then we can play-ay  
>from June until May-ay<p>

He'll be regally  
>abso-legally, mine<p>

(Yeah!)

_'Yup it just got worse'_

* * *

><p>"We'll started you training tomorrow," said Hothead as he place the little pup next to him on the berth,"For now get a good night's sleep because we have a long day ahead of us."<p>

_'(sign) I guess there's nothing to do now but wait' _And with that thought, he fall asleep with dreams of home.

* * *

><p><strong>The song was insired by "<em>Me and my JJ<em>" from the _Penguins of Madagascar._**

**Review please. Happy to any suggestions or ideas. :)**


	5. Training

Another hard chapter. A little sucky, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters

Characters may appear out of character.

_Italics = Thoughts (in this case, Bee's)_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Training<strong>

**Autobot Base**

Sari was on the couch, looking sadly at the tv. A few hours ago Blitzwing was sited at a gocery store. He was gone by the time the police arrive, but not before buying a bag of dog, which confuses everybody.

After that Sari went to the tv, looking for any sign of Bumblebee or the others all try to cheer her up by telling her things like "Bumblebee's going to be fine" and "He's tough, he'll make it through" but now even they were starting to doubt their own words. Decepticons were cruel bots and Bumblebee was only a youngling. They can't even think about what they're doing to their little scout.

**In the Woods, Outside of the Decepticon Base**

Blitzwing was reading a book, "_Mad Edition: How To Train Your Dog For Morons_". Bumblebee/MJ was in front of him looking at the dog food Blitzwing brought.

_'What is this? This is nothing like the things Sari eat.' __(Rumble) 'But I am hungary'_ He took a piece of the dry food and ate it. _'Hm, I guess it good enough. _

"That's good, you're eating. We have a lot of things to cover," said Icy Blitzwing.

After 10 minutes, they began their training.

_"_Alright MJ, lets start with the basics; sit." said Icy.

'MJ' looked at himself. _'I'm already sitting'_

_"_Good boy. Now lay down"

_'Better do what he says, for now any ways'_

MJ layed down, at least he think he did. He wasn't sure.

"Well, you seem to be already train. That's good. Things will be easier."

MJ perform all the things he ask from playing fetch to performing tricks you'll see on dog shows.

After a few days of training, which seem to please both Blitswing and Megatron, MJ was along to rome around the base, which he was happy to have some sense of freedom.

But unknown to him, he still had his Autobot symbol hanging from his neck. It went undetected to everyone except Megatron and Blitzwing.

After some thinking, Megatron decided to use the little pup to lead them to the Autobots.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Mad" <em>is a 15 minute show on _Cartoon Network._**

**Review please. Happy to any suggestions or ideas. :)**


	6. Captured

This chapter really got me but I had to type it again because the website log me off when I click 'save' saying that I wasn't log on. So I'm a really piss off right now because I really like the way I wrote the first time. It was more suspenseful and a little longer.

Unfortnately, I'm not good at chase scenes (or fight scenes) or else this chapter might be longer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except the upcoming OCs.

Characters may appear out of character.

_Italics = Thoughts (in this case, Bee's)_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Captured<strong>

MJ was wondering aimlessly around city. Blitzwing had let him out without saying anything. Without much thought, MJ/Bumblebee took the opportunity to escape. Unknowing to him, Blitzwing had placed a tracker on him before letting him out.

Bumblebee was been wondering for hours and now it was getting dark.

_'Great, I don't remember this part of the city. Don't tell me I'm lost!'_

From behind him, a figure appear. "Well, well, look what we have here," said the figure.

_'Uh'_ Turning around, he can see not one but three men coming out of the shadow. One look at them and you can tell they mean trouble. _'Ah oh'_

_"_Eh,eh it looks like a pup to me" said the man to the left, "What do you think, Matty?"

The man in the middle step forward, "Looks like a brand new fighter to me. Let's grab it."

_'That's my clue to run!'_ He ran with the three men chasing after him.

After running around corners and tilting some trash cans, he still wasn't able to shake them.

_'These guys don't quit. Wo~'_ He stop at a tall fence in front of him.

"Over there" "He's quick for a little guy," yelled the men

Thinking quickly, Bumblebee climb over the trashcan and climb up the emergency ladder. After pulling it up for the men don't follow, he made his way to the other side of the fence, jumped, and looked at the men, who were looking at him from the other side of the fence with some hate in their eyes.

Bumblebee smirk, _'Haters gotta hate' _and continue running.

After a while he slowed down. _'Ah, lost them.'_

While taking a corner, Bumblebee was unable to dobge the net that was flying toward him. He soon find himself trap against the wall. He struggles to get free as the three men cames closer. He also started growling.

"He's fast. I'll give him that," said the man in the middle, Matty.

"Smart, too. You see that smirk he made. We might have a good one in our hands," said the one on the right.

"You may be right there, Jim. If not..." He bend down and stab a needle into Bumblebee. "Scarface will have fun 'working' with him." Was all Bee heard before he black out.

"Hey Mat, look at this," said the nameless man, he was holding the tracker, "I think someone was been tracking him."

"Yeah," Noticing the Autobot symbol on Bee's neck "And I think I know why. Get rid of it. Who ever this dog belongs to, belongs to us now. He can be worth a lot of money to us."

The man holding the tracker drop it and smash it with his foot before helping the others load up the dog.

**Back at the Decepticon Base**

"My lord, I sorry to say this but we lost the tracker," said Lugnut.

"(growl) Pitiful organic interference. No matter, we have more important things to worry about."said Megatron. He look at Blitwing who was crying over the lose of his pet.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Bumblebee meets up with this mysterious Scarface.<strong>

**Review please. No Flames.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	7. Scarface

Alright. Bumblebee's almost back home, just a few more chapters. I think I'll post up two chapters today. The next one should be up later, if not tomarrow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts (in this case, Bee's)_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Scarface<strong>

Bumblebee woke up to a barely lit room full of barking dogs of all kind.

_'Ah, Where am I? What's going on?_ Then the memories of late night come to him. _All yeah. I got caught. Again. _He was still unable to stand due to the drug Matty injected in him.

Just then the door opened. "This way, Sir," said a familiar voice. It was Matty and he was with a scary looking man. "We got something you might like."

They walked inside the room and stop in front of the cage that held Bumblebee in. "Look at that, he's awake. He should have been out for another couple of hours. Another trait you might consider."

"And what traits about the mutt that I should consider?" said the mysterious man.

"Well for one thing, he's really quick. Smart too. You should've seen the things he did while trying to get away. And," Matty opened the door to grab Bee. He try to fight back but couldn't. As he was lift up into the light he can see the mysterious more clearly.

He was nothing but dark clothes on. Dark shirt, dark pants, dark shoes, everything. But it wasn't the obsession of the dark color clothes he was wearing that cause Bumblebee to worry; it was the real nasty scar across his face. This was Scarface.

"Look at this." He shows the man Bee's neck, revealing the Autobot symbol. "From all I can tell is that he uses to belonged to those Autobots. So you know this isn't just a normal dog."

'_The slag I am. I don't belong to the Autobots; I **am** one of the Autobots' _Bee thought struggling in the man's arms.

"You may be right there. He might be a big time winner for me." said Scarface with some interest in his voice, "If not, I am in need for a new test subject."

He reaches into his pocket and gave Matty a credit card of some sort. "Take care of the paper work." And started heading for the door.

Matty smiled "don't I always" and started to load the dog into a pet carrier with a little struggle from Bee.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Bumblebee finds out about illegal dogfights.<strong>

**Review please.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	8. Dogfights

Alright. Here's the next chapter. It's a little longer. I might post a thrid chapter today. If not, tomorrow or soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = What Bee is saying or thinking._

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee end up being captured (again) only to be sold to a notorious criminal, called Scarface, who is wanted for multiple charges in Detroit, but is mostly know for his illegal dogfights. Will our little pup find his way back to his friends and/or family or will he literally die trying in one of the worst ways a dog can died? Stay tune to find out._**

**Chapter 8: Dogfights**

**Inside an abandon warehouse, near the decks.**

Bumblebee stranded face to face with the notorious Scarface. The room was filled with the noise of the several barking dogs. He rolled up an old newspaper and started hitting Bee with it.

"Come on you stupid mutt," said Scarface. "Show me what you got."

'_Ow. Fine! You want to play rough, I'll show you rough' _Growling with anger, he jumped and grab the newspaper and started tearing it apart.

"Good. I want you mean. Especially when you're going to get me some big scores." He said as he put on an electric glove. "For now I'll call you Autobot, for that symbol hanging for your neck."

After about an hour, Bumblebee was exhausted and hurting around. He had just finished his 'test' as Scarface describe it and he placed back into his cage.

_'Man, I hope I can get out of here soon. Who knew a dog's life can be so hard?' _

Meanwhile, Scarface was in the other room talking to his friends.

"Skip the bait animals, I want to see this dog in action, see how smart he really is."

"You got." Said a nameless thug. "You want me to fix him up for a better result?"

Scarface looked at Bee from a moment then back at the other man. "Yes, but seduce him before you do, just enough so he can rest up before tonight."

"Got it," said the man as he made his way to treat Bumblebee's injuries.

**Later that night**

Bumblebee looked around the room he was being held. He had woken about an hour ago, feeling better than before. He looked for any possible escape route he could take once he's able to lip out of anyone's grips.

Suddenly the door open, revealing two men.

"Alright he's awake" said one of the men

"That's good. Scarface wants to see what he can do," said the other "Come on let's get him in the ring."

Both men carried the cage containing Bumblebee to what seem like a small arena. It looks like a group of about 20 men were here for the show, almost all of them did something wrong before: from either selling drugs to having to pay child support. But fortunately for Bumblebee, one of them isn't here for the show.

Then the giant double screen above the ring turns on, showing Scarface's face. "Welcome spectators, new and old. We are honor to be doing busy with you. Tonight like every night we start with a few warm up fights, quick bets to get you motivated. Then we move on to the main event. So, let's get started."

_'So I'm guessing that I just the warm up. Wait, fight? What does he mean fight?_

"In left, we have our favorite runner up, Spike." He point to a small bulldog. It was about Bee size, just a little bigger.

"In right, is our new fresh meat." Some of the men in the crowd laugh, Scarface just smiled. "Will he be able to win his first fight or get killed trying. Gentlemen, please welcome Autobot."

"Don't mess up pup, or you might regret it" said one of the men as he opened the cage door for Bumblebee. As Bumblebee stepped forward he can hear the crowd booing him on.

_'Thanks. Thanks a lot. You guys are soo supporting' _He thought in a sarcastic way.

Just then, the door holding the bulldog open. The slightly larger dog approach Bee with his fangs out and growling dangerously.

_'Oh boy, this isn't good.'_

The dog started circling him. He started circling it.

_'Nice doggy. Good doggy. I don't want to fight you._

_'Yeah, well I do' _It growled.

_'What? I can understand you. I knew that other dog was talking trash about me! Wait until I see he again..._

They both started circling each other until...

"Fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is long enough for some of you.<strong>

**Next Time: Bumblebee fights for his first round and for his life.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	9. Busted

Alright. Here's the next chapter. And I got to say, the fight is going to be lame. So I'll try my best describing it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = What Bee is saying or thinking._

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee came face to face with his new owner, Scarface. After pasting his 'test', Bumblebee soon found himself in his first dogfight. Now Bumblebee is going to have fight for his life. Unknowing to your little pup, one of the spectators isn't here for the fight. Who is this mysterious person, and can he help get Bee out of this? Stay tune to find out._**

**Chapter 9: Busted**

**Inside an abandon warehouse, near the decks.**

As the bulldog lung towards him, Bumblebee made a quick dobge to the left.

'_I don't want to fight you.'_

_'Save it runt! I'm not here to talk.' _growled the other dog.

Bee continue to dobge all of his attacks without causing any damage to the other dog which causing the crowd to become upset and Scarface displeased.

"What is this a dance contest?" "Where's the malling, the biting? "This isn't even worth 5 bucks!" said the crowd.

"I think the pup's out match boss. The pup's can't dobge forever," said one of Scarface man

"I don't care if he win or lose I just want to see if I got a perfect test subject for my new experiment I'm doing," said Scarface. He notice one of the men in the crowd leaving while talking on a phone. "Beside in the end, it won't matter."

**With the mysterious guy**

"He's here. Surround the building. Begin the operation." said the man.

"We're on our way." said a familiar man over the phone.

**Back with Bumblebee**

When the bulldog was able to get Bee into a corner, he lunged towards him again aiming for the neck. But Bee did another quick dobge, avoiding the attack and causing the dog to hit the wall hard enough to stun him for a while. The crowd booed, displeased with the show. "Where's the blood?" "Where's the killing?"

_'Slag how am I getting out of this?'_

Bee was too busy looking around that he didn't notice the bulldog had recover from the blow and was about to attack. When he lung forward, Bee was able to make a last second dobge to avoid the attack. But he wasn't quick enought to avoid the other dog from bite one of his hind legs. The bulldog's bite was strong enough to break the bone.

'A_aaahhhhhhh'_

Bee limp acrossed the ring and painfully looked at his leg. It was bleeding and he was barely about to move it.

_'Eh eh eh, you're mine now' _said the other dog as he appoach the injured pup.

_'Primus help me' _thought bee as he try to back away from the bulldog

Bumblebee looked doom, until very load police sierns were heard. The entrance to the building blow open as dozens of cops enter with some drones. With them was Captain Fanzone and the animals cops from the ASPCA you'll see on Animal planet. **(1)**

'_Thank you primus! _He thought as a flying drone came and seperate bee and the bulldog.

Some of Scarface men and the crowd started shooting at the cops while others made a break for it.

"Due to technical difficulties tonights match was been postpone" said the gaint screen as it got shot into smoke.

It wasn't long before all the shooting stops and the cops starting arounding people up. One of the cops went up to Fanzone, "We don't see the suspect sir. I'm afraid he's gone."

"Damn, we almost had him," said Fanzone "Well, just pack up the animals. All we can do now is wait and plan for the next time he'll show up."

"Yes, sir."

When a few cops appear in the ring to grab the dogs, Bee was a oppuntity to escape. Before he can do anything, one of the cops was able to get a metal pole **(2)** around his neck.

"Easy boy" said the cop trying to calm Bee down as he struggled.

Out of nowhere, he felt a powerful shock coming from the pole. It was powerful enough to send him backward, stunned.

As Bee remove the pole from his neck he notice the other cop appoaching with a net.

_'Oh no you don't'_ he thought as he grab the pole in his mouth as swing it around causing the cop to fell. As best as he could jumped and climb up the stunned cop and made it over the wall, outside of the ring and ran, or limped, toward the opening the cops made. Before making it outside, he looked and search the room until he notice Fanzone, who had notice the dog's escape.

'_Thanks Fanzone. I owe you one' _Then he left.

"Uh, If I didn't know better I'll say that dog was thanking me," said Fanzone. "Maybe I should to lay down the donuts."

Hidden in the shadows, someone else have notice also Bumblebee's escape. "That dog is special. He'll be the finest fighter after my little experiment." And with that, Scarface went into hidding.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) ~ The <span>ASPCA<span> is the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals. It's a non-profit organization dedicated to preventing cruelty towards animals. The organization's mission is "to provide effective means for the prevention of cruelty to animals throughout the United States." To learn more, adopt a pet, and/or donate, visit thier official website: ASPCA .org**

**(2) ~ I don't really know what they called those metal pole thing they use to catch animals. They say that it's a safe way to contain the animal.**

**Next Time: _Bumblebee's almost home, he just have a few small obstacles._**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	10. A New Friend in the Shelter

I was really proud of the last chapter. It really tears me up inside sometime to see animals mistreated.

Now I have to inform you that I change Bumblebee's dog description to a golden labrador retriever with black stripes and bright blue eyes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = What Bee is saying or thinking._

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Thanks to that mysterious man, who turns out to be undercover agent, Bumblebee was not only able to survive the fight, but also able to escape from his imprisonment. But not without getting one of his hind legs broken. Now free to roam again, Bumblebee continue on his mission to his friends/family._**

**Chapter 10: A New Friend in the Shelter**

Sari was walking home after a short walk meant to clear her head. All her thoughts now were all focus on Bumblebee's welfare.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark figure behind her.

.../

Bumblebee was limping slowly. He was exhausted and sore from running and the pain in his leg wasn't helping, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop because he was almost to where he needed and wanted to be at right now: Sumdac Towers.

At this pace, he was only about 10 minutes away. That thought gave him the strenght to keep on going.

_'Almost there. Once I find Sari, I'll be home and the others will find a way to change me back. Then it's off to a peaceful rechange._ That thought just gave him even more energy to keep going.

Looking up he can see the tower closer than when the last time he looked.

'_Almost there'_

Continue walking he heard someone appoaching. He hid around a corner, remembering last time he was in a alley, alone. When he looked to see who it was, his spark bust from excitment.

There, walking home, was Sari.

'_Sari!' _Bark! Bark! He was wagging his tail very hard.(Like your dog would if it haven't seen you in weeks). But that tail soon stopped wagging when he notice the figure right behind her.

_'Oh no! Sari, looked out!' _He said as he started walking to her. His pace quickens as he started running regreting his broken leg. "Bark! Bark!"

Hearing the barking Sari looked up to see a golden labrador retriever running towards her. Before she knew it, it jump. Not on her but on the figure behind her.

"Ah, get off me, you mutt!" said the figure as he threw Bumblebee against the wall.

The blow was hard and Bumblebee can barely stand up and the pain in his leg was increasing.

Sari, surprised as to what happen, transformed and took out her saber blades. When she did that, the man became scared, see that his easy score had just became a dangerous one.

"Get out of here!" yelled Sari. And the man took off running.

Transforming back, Sari went to check on the dog that save her, who was unconscious due to the blow. She notice that one of its leg was dislocated and there was some sort of purple liquid around it.

Seeing that the dog was hurt, Sari quickly took it to the nearest animal shelter.

.../

Bumblebee woke up in a cage. Thinking he was back at the dogfights he panicked until he got a look around. He was not back in Scarface's custody but someone else's.

_'Where am I? What happen to Sari?_

_'You're at the animal shelter' _said a voice

'_Who said that?' _Bee said looking around.

_'I did!' _said the voice.

Bee looked to the side of his cage, to see a black and white Shih-tzu mix.

_'Hi, my name is Pepper. What's yours?'_

_'Bumblebee'_

_'Hm, that's a funny name. But it suits you.'_

_'Thanks' _He said in a sarcastic way. '_Do you know where Sari is?_

_Who's sorry? For what?_

_No, I mean Sari. Sari Sumdac. She's my friend. Do you know where she is?_

_Sorry no. They brought you in here while you were unconscious. The vets checked you up and bandage up your leg'_

Bumblebee looked at his damaged leg and saw that it was cleaned and bandage up.

'_Well, that's good. So, what do they do here? _

_'Well, the people here take care of the animals that come by there and give them homes if they're strays. I have been for as long as I can remember, waiting to be a adopted into a loving family. What about you?_

_'Well I'm trying to get back to my friends.'_

_'Oh so you're already taken.'_

_'You could say that'_

_'Well don't worry. The animal shelter always return lost pets. You'll be back home before you know'_

_'I hope you're right'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I added my dog Pepper into the story. The difference between the two is that I got mines from an old lady.<strong>

**Next Time: Bumblebee is finally back home. But will he be able to convince everyone who he is?**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. **

**The next chapter will be up soon. ;)**


	11. Home Sweet Home

Short chapter for this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: Before reaching his destination, Bumblebee had to save his friend for almost be attack from behind. Once the sitution was under control, Sari took the injured dog to an animal shelter, where our little pup made a new friend.**

**Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home**

Sari woke up his morning to see a labrador retriever at her front door. To make things wierd, it was the same dog that saved her two nights ago. Getting a better look at the dog, it remained her about Bumblebee.

"Hey there boy. What are you doing here?" She said as she appoached the dog. All it did was wag it's tail and started licking her face. He still have the bandages on its leg, which mean that it's leg haven't healed yet.

"Eh,eh I'm glad to see you okay too. But how did you get here?" she wondered. There was no one around that the dog was with and it didn't have a collar around its neck.

Just then her father, Issac Sumdac, came out to see what going on. "Who's this?" he questioned.

She pat the dog on the head and answered,"Dad, this is the dog who saved two nights ago, remember?" She looked into the eyes of the dog, they looked oddly familiar.

"Ah yes well." He bent down to pat the dog who was happy to see him. "It's nice to know that someone it keeping my daughter save." He laugh as the dog started licking him too. "Oh,oh and such a happy one, too."

"Dad, can we... keep him? I mean it doesn't have a home and I think he'll try to escape again if he's sent back to the shelter." said Sari.

Sumdac looked at his daughter for a moment then back to the dog. '_Hm,Sari have been depress for weeks. Maybe this dog can cheer her back up again.'_

_"_Alright,you can keep him." he finally said

Sari smiled a small smile to herself and pat the dog on the head. The dogs tail was wagging slowly and calmly, his mouth slighly open with his tounge lolling out.

"I guess I'll call him Stripes for the stripes on his back."

Stripes woofed and pawwed at her leg, looking up expectantly at him with those nostalgic eyes.

Issac then pick up the dog and and headed back inside the tower.

"Come on Stripes, to my lab. Let's get those bandage clean up." He announced and the three strolled off to Sumdac's lab. As they walked, Bumblebee thought,

_'This is great! Now, how am I going to convince them that I'm Bumblebee?'_

* * *

><p><strong>(I couldn't think of a way for Bumblebee to escape the shelter at the moment so I'll probably mention it in a later chapter. Feel free to give me some ideas :)<strong>

**Next Time: Stripes thinks of a way to show Sari who he really is. **

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	12. Reunited

I accidently titled the last chapter 10, when it's actually 11. (my bad :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: Bumblebee is finally back home to his friend, Sari. Now, some how he'll have to convince she of who he really is. But how? Stay tune to find out.**

**Chapter 12: Reunited**

Sari and Stripes were in Sari's room. Stripes was by Sari's feet like a foot warmer.

"Who am I kidding boy? Bee's been gone for...what...three weeks?" she signed. She have been talking for about thrirty minutes and all Stripes was doing was listening, sadly.

Stripes whimpered, placed a paw on her leg and began to softly lick her cheek as if saying 'don't worry, you'll find him'. When in reality he was saying

_'You don't have to worry any more I'm here, I'm back.'_

"Stop licking Stripes," Sari chuckled, pulling away from the dog's tougne.

Just then an idea pop up in his head.

'_What a minute, my Autobot symbol. I still have it.'_

Stripes quickly move to a position where the light can beam off his tag.

"what is it boy" said Sari confused as to why the dog is looking up. "I don't see any thing."

Then she notice something shining on the dog's neck. When she examine the neck, she gasped from surprised.

There, hanging from his neck, was the Autobot image. All she can do now is stare at it with shocked eyes. After what felt like eternally, she finally speak,

"Bumblebee...Is that you?," she said silently looking at the dog, who was wagging his tail.

'_Yeah, it's me! I'm back!' _He was trotting circles around her, woofing everynow and then.

Sari's shocked face just turn into a ecstatic one and she started crying.

"Bumblebee you're back! You're back!" She said as she throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

Out of the blue, Sumdac arrive to see what happening. "Sari, what's going on?"

"It's Bumblebee, Dad! Stripes is Bumblebee!" she said, crying.

"But how is that possiable?" he said walking to her bed.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just happy he's back," she said wiping her tears away. "Come on, we have to tell the others." She headed for the door with Stripes... I mean Bumblebee behind her.

"Wait, you can use the..." he stated but she was long gone. "...phone." He shook his head. "Well, looks like that dog did bring joy back into my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Time:<span> Sari meets Bumblebee's dog friend, Pepper.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	13. Meeting the friend

Alright, I posted three chapters yesterday. Wow, I'm ready getting into this story :)

Another chapter will be up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**Bold = Flashback**

_**Both = Thoughts in Flashback**_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: Stripes was able to convince Sari that he was really Bumblebee. Happily reunited, the two friends heads out to Base to tell the others the good news.**

**Chapter 13: Meeting the friend**

Sari was just outside of the tower when she stopped to look back at Bumblebee. He was running, yes, but the broken leg made it difficult for him to run faster.

When he caught up, he made a look that says '_Why you stop?'_

"You're injured, Bumblebee." she said as she points to his leg "Let me carry you."

Bumblebee wasn't a large dog, but he wasn't a small one either. So, they will have to take numberous amount of breaks so Sari can catch her beath.

"Wait here, I go get my jet pack." she said.

And after a few minutes they were in the air. They'll still have to stop for breaks but it was a lot fewer than walking.

Hidden around a corner, a notorious someone was watching them leave. Waiting for the right opptunity to strike.

Around the first break, they stopped by the park. When they landed they heard barking.

"Bark, bark!"

It was barking to Sari. But to Bumblebee someone was calling his name,

_'Bumblebee! Hey Bumblebee!' _

Bumblebee turn to the soucre of the cry to see a black and white dog running towards them.

_'Pepper!' _he said as his tail started wagging.

The dog stopped right in front of them.

**Flashback**

**Pepper woke up to the sound of a gate opening. When he looked up he saw Bumblebee leaving his cage.**

_**'Where are you going?'**_

**Bumblebee stop and turn to his friend.**

_**'I'm going to find my friends'**_

_**'Well then, I wish you good luck. And I hope to see you again'**_

_**'Thanks. And me too'**_

**Flashback End**

_'Hey, it's good to see you again. _said Pepper

_'Yeah you too. But how did you get out?' _questioned Bee

_'Well, it turns out the group of people that came by the other day, one of the chose me.'_

_'Hey, that's great.'_

_Is this your friend?' _He said as he looks at Sari.

_'Yup, Pepper this is my friend, Sari.'_ Bee said as she bent down to look at the dogs.

"Bee, is this a friend of yours?" she said. She got a bark in return. Pepper came closer and allowed Sari to pet him. "Nice to meet to... Pepper."

"Pepper!" yelled some one

_"O, got to go, see ya," _And off he went.

"Bye" Sari said waving. "Alright, Bumblebee lets get going."

"Bark, bark"

* * *

><p><strong>Lame flashback I know, but I had to get that out of the way.<strong>

**Next Time: Sari and Bee arrive at the base and try to convince the Autobots that the dog is Bumblebee.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	14. Convincing the Autobots

Alright I want to say thank you to kyleisdabest for giving me this idea.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee and Sari heads towards the Autobot Base to inform them of the good news. But unknown to them, someone's keeping an eye on them. On their way, they met up with Pepper, who found a loving family. Now the two friends continue on to their destination._**

**Chapter 14: Convincing the Autobots**

Sari and Bumblebee arrive at the base after about more three breaks.

Now, they were at the enterance of the base.

"Wait, here Bee." she said as she walk in.

Once she enter she saw Optimus, Ratchet, and Bulkhead.

"Hey, guys." She said happily.

"Sari!" said Bulkhead as he headed towards her and took her into his arms. "You're here."

"Yup" She was smiling.

"Sari, your father called. Said you know the whereabouts of Bumblebee." said Prowl, who came out of nowhere.

"Yup" Still smiling

"Then where is he?" said Bulkhead,wanting to go recuse his little buddy now

"Here" she said

That got everyone looking around, confuse. Prowl notice something outside and went to chech it out.

**Outside of the Base**

Bumblebee was laying down on the floor waiting for Sari.

_'What's taking her so long'_

Then he heard gaint footsteps coming towards him. He looked up to see the Black and gold cycber ninja.

'_Prowl!' _He got up and started wagging his tail.

Prowl, surprise to see the dog happy to see him, came and pick up the dog.

"Uh, strange little thing," he said while looking at the dog. He notice the bandage on it's leg and decided to take it back inside.

**Back inside**

"Where?" said Ratchet

"Eh, eh, outside" giggled Sari.

"Then why didn't he come in?" said Optimus

"Because I told him to wait until I get him" said Sari

"why, is he damaged? said Ratchet, getting a little concern

"A little, but it's taken care of." said Sari

Just then Prowl appear with something in his hand.

"Sari, who's this?" said Prowl as he reveal what he got in his hands

What she say, shocked everyone.

"Bumblebee"

The room was silent. No one dare move. All they can do is stare at the gold and black dog who was on the ground now, wagging its tail. The first one to say anything was Bulkhead, "What?"

"The dog is Bumblebee," said Sari

"Sari," Optimus signed, " this organic is not Bumblebee."

_'What? You don't believe her. Alright then, I'll show you guys'_

"Yes he is, look he's trying to prove it to you himself."

They all looked back at the dog, to see it lifting its leg off the ground to started peeing on the nearest Autobot. Which was Prowl.

Seeing what the dog was doing Prowl quickly move away.

"Hey!" he said looking back at the dog, who was smuging about it. "Well, there are some...similarities."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." said Ratchet as he takes the dog into his hands and headed to the medbay.

"And what will that be, Ratchet?" said Optimus.

"Tests."

* * *

><p><strong>I want to say thank you again, kyleisdabest for giving me the 'pee on Prowl and look smug about' idea.<br>**

**Next Time: Ratchet cames back with some shocking test results.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	15. The Shocking Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>:_ Sari and Bee had reach the Autobot Base and had told the bots that the dogis Bumblebee. But they didn't believe it. Now, the bots are waiting on the test results that will spread some light into things._**

**Chapter 14: The Shocking Truth**

Ratchet was astounded. This couldn't be right. Maybe the computer was on the friz. He took the test again and again. It gave the same result. All he can do now is look back at the dog with wide optics.

"Kid, is that you?" he said. His voice almost full of surprise. All Bee did is bark and make circles.

_'Yes it's me. Who else can it be?_

Ratchet stare at him for a moment then stand up with a smile on his face. "Well then, we shouldn't keep the others waiting, should we?" he said as went to fetch the others.

XXX

"Are you sure, Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief. He was ecstatic yet nervous at the same time.

Ratchet had just told them that the dog's scan shows cybertronian technology. Not only that, but the scans also match Bumblebee's system completely.

"For the last time, the scans matches Bumblebee's perfectly, therefore making this organic, Bumblebee." Ratchet signed, getting tired of Bulkhead's desperocity of wanting to know if he was positive. "I ran 4 different tests, 4 times. They all came back the same."

"So..." said Optimus, as shocked as Bulkhead. Prowl was a hair away from crashing, but knowing him he was probably not showing it.

"This... dog is Bumblebee," He concluded. Around that time, Prowl fall to the ground like a pack of potatoes.

"I told you!" Sari said hugging Bee, completely ingoring the fact that Prowl just crash.

"That you did" said Optimus smiling, ingoring him as well. He was glad that the youngest member of his team had made it back safely.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead yelled as he scoop them up and gave them a gentle, yet tight hug. "You're back!"

"Glad to have you back, Bumblebee" said Prime with a smile.

_'It's good to be back'_ thought Bumblebee which Optimus seem to understand.

"Under certain stands, of course" said Prowl, refering to Bee's 'condition'.(He recover fast.)

"All right than, enough with the hugs. Give him there, I need to have a look at that leg," said Ratchet as he took Bee back.

No one know about the damage leg, execpt for Prowl and Sari, until now.

"Looks like the kid ran into some trouble while trying to get back there, the leg fractured," He said. Bee yawned. "And he looks like he can use a good recharge as well."

_'You have no idea'_

"Right," said Optimus, "Come on, team. Bumblebee had a big journey coming back home. He deserve a good nights recharge."

"I'll call my Dad to tell him where I'm staying" said Sari. Optimus nodded.

Once everyone left, Ratchet went to work on the leg. He took an x-ray on it and it seem the damaged wasn't too great. So he just change the bandage, and let Bee sleep on the berth. Before he went outside of the medbay, he looked at Bee one last time with a smile.

"Sleep well Bee, you earn it."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Time:<span> _The team thinks of a way to change Bee back to normal and Bee does things normal dogs do._**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	16. The Possible Cause

**VERY **important message at the end of this chapter. Please read, it something you might enjoy.** :)**

The ending of this chapter was kind of hard because I didn't know how am I going to end it. So don't be surprise if it's kind of lame.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _The autobots were shock to know that their youngest member had turn into a dog. Now full of relief in their system, the team discuss about how they were going to change him back._**

**Chapter 15: The possible cause**

Everyone was in what looks like to be the living room. The atmosphere in the room was full of relief.

**"**So, how are we going to change Bee back to normal?" asked Sari

"Well Sari, that's a good question," said Optimus, "I'm not sure how Bumblebee change in the first place."

"I'm not surprise if the allspark had something to do with it," They all turn to see Ratchet entering the room. "That thing is always doing something unpredictable, like it has a mind of its own."

"Yeah, now that you mention it. There was a light coming from the area Bumblebee was in with that fragment." said Bulkhead.

"Hm, you have a piont." said Optimus, with a hand on his chin. "I wouldn't put it past the power of the all spark to cause obscure changes to a cybertronian, Sari's a good example."

"So, how long will this effect last?" questioned Sari

"Beats me," Ratchet signed as he sits down. "Only time will tell when the effect will wore off. For now, Bumblebee's stuck like that until it does."

Around that time, everyone was thinking how much changes they will have to get use to with a dog around. They will have to be real care with every step they take, not wanting to step him being small and all. Then there was the matter of feeding him. What can he eat? He was still cybertonain, yes, but he was also organic. They'll need to figure that out soon.

Prowl was thinking about some positive things like it's finally going to be quiet around here with Bumblebee around, and no more pranks for a while. That brought a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at, Prowl?" asked Sari, making everyone turn to him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he replied.

XXX

**The next morning**

Bumblebee slowly open his eyes to that he was in a familiar place, the Autobot medbay. Thanking primus that he wasn't dreaming, he started stretching his limbs, being careful of his broken leg.

_'Yup, that was the best recharge I had in weeks'_

Just then the door open revealing both Ratchet and Optimus.

"Well kid you seem to had a good recharge," said Ratchet as he made his way to the berth. "Seeing as you slept through almost the whole morning."

Bark. '_Yeah, well'_

"Alright, kid. Let me check that leg again then I'll let you go."

"Bumblebee, we believe that your 'condition' was cause by the all spark for some sort of reason." said Optimus, getting Bee's attention. "As to how long, we believe that you will return to normal in due time. Until then, you're struck like this." Bee nodded.

_'Okay, so I'm struck like this for a while'_

"Things appear to be in order. I wouldn't advice him to do any thing strenuous, but he's free to go." said Ratchet.

"Good." said Optimus as he pick up Bee. "Let's get you to the rec room so that Sari can watch you."

_'See ya, Doc-bot'_ Bark bark

Once they got there, they saw Bulkhead and Sari watching TV and Prowl meditating. Bulkhead was drinking some energon while Sari was actually playing _Transformers: Animated _on her Nintendo 3DS.

Halfway through the room, he announce their arrival. Woof, woof

His bark was load enough to make Bulkhead jump in sursprise, spilling his energon.

"Hey Bee!" greeted Sari as Optimus appoach them.

"How you doing, little buddy?" asked Bulkhead.

"He's fine, but Ratchet doesn't want him to do any thing extreme. Can you two, keep an eye on him?" he said as he place Bee on the couch.

"No problem Boss-bot" replied Bulkhead.

Just then some one's fuel tanks rumbled. Everyone looked at Bee as it rumbled again.

"I think he's hungary" said Sari with a giggle.

"But, what can he eat?" asked Bulkhead as he look at Sari.

"Well, dog food. We can buy some at the store."

"Or we can just give him some energon," said Prowl, as he point to Bumblebee.

They all look and saw Bumblebee licking the energon Bulkhead spilled.

"It looks like Bumblebee can consume resources from both machine and organic." noted Prowl.

"Well, that's good. I was a little worried on Bumblebee's feeding grounds." said Optimus. "Now if you need me I'll be watching the monitor."

After he left, everyone continue on to whatever they were doing with no activities for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I thank <em>Stitchar <em>for the _'Ratchet explaining about how bumblebee became a dog' _idea.  
><strong>

**Next Time: Bumblebee get use to life as a dog.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

*****Important message: For the next few chapters, I'm letting YOU, the viewers, to create a whole chapter of things/events that can happen while Bee's a dog. For example, you can write a whole chapter of Bee entering a dog show. Email me your chapters. Warning: Not everyone's chapter will be in it.*****


	17. A Checkup with the Vet

I had plan to update sooner, but my computer had pick up a virus while I was working on this. It's okay now, but we'll need to put on some sort of virus protection in the computer.

So, two very short chapters today. I didn't get any chapters from any viewers but that's okay.

I am also updating a short one-shot humor story about the Autobots getting a IQ test.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _The Autobots decided that the allspark change Bumblebee into a dog for some unknown reason. Until the effects wear off, Bumblebee continues his life as a dog._**

**Chapter 17: A Check-up with the Vet**

Everyone was doing their own thing when Sari walked in.

"Come on Bumblebee. It's time for your check up." Sari said.

_'Check up? For what?'_

"Check up? For what?" questioned Ratchet.

"I made an appointment with the vet to check for Bumblebee." Said Sari.

"And this vet is?"

"A veterinarain is a person who treats animals. Bee might pick up some things that affect his organic part."

"She was a point there Ratchet," Said Optimus. "Bumblebee's a techno-organic now, so we'll have know his organic half as well."

"Hmp, fine. But I'm going with you." Said Ratchet. Since he was the team's medic, he'll have to know his patients medical history.

_'Hey don't I get a say in this?' _Bark bark bark

"After this we could find a way for you to communicate with us" said Sari as pet Bee. "I'm getting tired with all this barks."

"You're not the only one" signed Prowl. He thought with Bumblebee as a dog, he will be quieter. Oh how wrong he was.

"Alright, hop on." Said Ratchet he transform into vehicle mood and open the door.

"Come on Bumblebee." Said Sari as she climb in

_'Fine' _Bee thought as he climbs into the ambulance.

On the way there, Bumblebee had his head out the window the whole time.

_'I still don't quite get why dogs put their heads out the window like this, but it is fun!'_

When they got there, the vet offer to examine Bee outside so she can explain things to Ratchet.

"Okay then, everything seem good. The leg is healing nicely," said the vet. "I'll just take a blood sample to see if he was any parasites and we're good."

"Alright then." said Ratchet as he took all the info in. He had learn a few health problems that Labradors can suffer to all the parasites.

After a few minute, Bumblebee turn out negative to any parasites but he turn out positive for fleas. After getting a bath (which he hated) and a shot (which he was scared of), they were free to go.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking about writing a seperate chapter about Bee taking a bath, but I couldn't think of a plot for it. So yeah.<strong>

**Next time: Bumblebee and the gang goes to a carnival.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are also welcome. :)**


	18. Petropolis Pet Carnival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee continue his life as a dog. In the last chapter, he made a visit with the vet. Now, what adventures will he have now._**

**Chapter 18: Petropolis Pet Carnival **

Sari and the Autobots, including Bumblebee, were at the Petropolis Pet Carnival **(1)**.

Bumblebee, who was tried of just sitting around, wanted to go. He couldn't play any video games, which he try to, and he couldn't do much of any thing fun, (and by fun I mean stupid).

After seeing the annoncement of the Petropolis Pet Carnival, Bumblebee ignored everyone until they cave in, (and by ignore I mean bark really loud which Prowl, or any one for that matter, didn't think it was possible).

Now after much "convincing", they decided to attend the carnival. Sari and Bee went one way, after Ratchet told them not to do anything too extreme or stupid, and the others went their own.

Ratchet found some place quiet and took a light stasis. Prowl found some interest in some dart throwing games. The others played some games that interest them. Sari and Bee played games that involves the pet and the owner. Around that time the they met up with Pepper and his owners, Emmaline and Emmanuel Colas **(2)**, who Sari became friends with.

Bumblebee, being the show off that he is, even help get a cat that was struck in a tree for a little girl. Everyone was surprised as to how smart, obediant, and friendly the dog was.

Soon enough it was the late afternoon and it was time that the entire team to regroup. Altogether, they watch pet competitions, like the most ugliest dog contest or the most talented dog, which confuses the Autobots as to why people would dress up their pets and hold crazy things like that.

Sari and Bee wanted to enter, but Optimus thought it will be unfair if they enter a dog that was once a advance robot.

Well, needless to say they all had fun. After the contest, everyone was started to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>I thank Blackbeautystealer13 for the 'attempt to play video games'idea.<strong>

**(1) Petropolis is like a vacation place for pets. They can play, watch tv, geta hair cut, and eat special food, like yogurt, just for them. To learn more about Petropolis, visit Petropolis .com.**

**(2) I use me and my brother's name.**

**Next Time:**** The team meet up with Fanzone and he recognizes Bumblebee.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**


	19. Recognizing

**I'm having a bit of a reader's block, so chapters might came later.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee and the gang went to a carnival._**

**Chapter 19: Recognizing**

The gang were ending towards the exit of the carnival.

"Well today was a fun," said Optimus, everyone agreed.

"I still don't see the point in those silly competitions" said Ratchet.

"That's the point of the competitions, Ratchet." said Sari, "They're for fun and prices."

"So, you bots had fun?" said a voice. It was Fanzone.

"We sure did. Thank you for letting us attend, Captain." said Optimus

"No problem. Seeing as you guys didn't destroy anything, it's fine with me. How goes the search that yellow friend of yours?"

"Actually, we find him or maybe he find us" said Optimus as Bee walked towards Fanzone.

"Well that's good, where is he?"

"Hm, hm, he's right in front of you" Sari giggled as she points to Bee.

Bark bark

The captain shared at the dog in shock. "Well, he not going to be speeding any more. What happen to him?" he said as he pets the dog.

"Well we're not sure. We think that the all spark had something to do with it and it will wear off in some time." said Ratchet

"Uhmp," said Fanzone as he look at the dog harder, "You look familair."

"What do you mean?" said Bulkhead

Then it came to him "What a minute, your that dog that escape from that dogfight hice not too long ago."

Bark bark '_Yup, that's me'_

"What do you mean, captain?" said Prowl. He was just curious as everyone else.

"A little more than a week ago, we bust one of a major crimelord's illegal dogfights. The crimelord escape and we had to euthanized all the animals there. Your friend here escaped from us."

"Captain, what are this 'dogfights', if you don't mind me asking?" asked Prowl.

"Dogfightings is a form of blood sport in which game dogs are made to fight, sometimes to the death. It is illegal in most developed countries. Dog fighting is used for entertainment and may also create a revenue stream from stud fees, admission fees, and gambling."

"So wait, Bumblebee was in a dogfight?" said Bulkhead

"That would explain how his leg got damaged" said Ratchet

"Well, I'm just greatful he got out of there before he killed," said Optimus, seeing how close Bee was to getting killed. "Thank you Captain Fanzone for getting him out. We owe you one."

'_You and me both' _Bark bark

"Well don't mention it. Beside he might of end up getting euthanized. Just make sure he don't get catch up in one of those again. We still didn't catch the guy yet, seeing as he went into hidding." said the Captain as he started to walk off.

"We will, thanks again" said Optimus as they started heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Still accepting any chapters if you have any.<strong>

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	20. Painting

**I'm suffering from a little bit of a writer's block right now so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee and the gang met up with Captain Fanzone._**

**Chapter 20: Painting**

Bumblebee walking down the hall after he had eaten his morning dog food. He wouldn't drink oil, or rather he couldn't drink it. Only thing he can feed on was some energon and dogfood.

When he got to the rec room, he was Bulkhead in the corner with a canvas in front of him and a mop in his servo. Of course, because Bee was so small and had soft pads on his feet, the green bot hadn't noticed him enter the room. Not until he was right next to him, he jumped.

Woof, Woof!

"Oh, hey there little buddy," said Bulkhead.

Bee looked at the canvas. There was nothing on but a few swirls.

'_What you working on, Big Buddy?' _He thought with his head leaning on the side.

Bulkhead seem to understand his body langauge and replied,"I don't know what I'm working. I'm just waiting until an idea comes to mind." Just then an idea did come to his mind. "Hey, you don't mind if paint ya do ya? I mean I'll like to remember what you looked like as a dog."

Bee looked at him and thought for a moment. Then he nodded.

_'Sure why not."_

"Great!" said Bulkhead. He picked Bee up as careful as he could and placed him a few meters away. "Okay, now give me a pose." Bee sit up straight. "Perfect"

'_Make sure you get my go side'_

As Bulkhead started painting, Prowl walked in. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm painting Bumblebee as a dog." Bulkhead replied. He was painting Bee's shape at the time.

Prowl looked at Bee then at the canvas. "Fascinating."

It wasn't long before Optimus came in. "What's going on?"

"I painting Bumblebee" replied Bulkhead. He was really getting into it.

Optimus looked at where Bee was then back at the canvas. "Oh, interesting."

A few minutes later, Sari walked in. "Hey have you guys seen- Oh there you are Bumble- What's going on?"

"Bulkhead's painting Bumblebee" replied Optimus

Sari looked at the Bee then at the painting. It was coming along nicely. "Cool"

After about 20 minutes Bee was starting to get restless. Everybody, including Ratchet, was looking at Bulkhead's portait. "Don't worry Bee. I'm almost done."

Just then, the alarm went off.

'_THANK GOD'_

"Autobots, we have detected some decepticon activity" said Optimus when he got to the monitor.

"There, I'm done" said Bulkhead. Just in time, too.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!"

Once everybody left, Bumblebee looked at the finished painting.

_'Not bad Bulkhead. Not bad at all"_

* * *

><p><strong>Still accepting any chapters if you have any.<strong>

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	21. Communication

Sorry for the late update. I was in Orlando, visiting a few cousins and the Holy Land, and I couldn't access a computer at the moment. So, when I did get access, I didn't go to bed until I finish this chapter for it to be ready today.

Anyways, long chapter today. another chapter will be up by the time I get home or tomorrow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee stand still for a portait._**

**Chapter 20: Communication**

**Autobot Base, Recon room**

"Ok, Bumblebee. I think it's obviously that you need a way to communicate with everyone." Sari said, beginning to explain her idea with everybot.

Bumblebee was anxious to try. He was getting tired have not having a say in things.

'_Anything that can help me be understood' _he barked.

"Okay, do you know what charades is?"

He shock his head _'No'_

"Well, charades is when you have to guess what the other person means, while they act out a clue or point to something. Here's an example. I want you to guess two words."She declared then points to herself.

"You?" Prowl guessed. Sari nodded and then rubbed her stomach in a circular motion.

"Oh, you have a stomach ache!" Bulkhead presumed. Sari shook her head.

_'Hm, she's hungary'_ Bee thought.

"You're hungry?" Optimus guessed.

"You got it, Prime!" Sari congratulated.

_'Yeah, after I did'_

_"_See, Bee. Simple. Now you try." She said

_'Okay. But how do you charade 'bored as slag?'_

Bee did a few poses but none of them made sense.

"Okay that's not helping" said Sari.

Just then the alarmed sounded. Optimus made his way to the monitor.

"Autobots we've have a fire in the city." he stated. "Transform and Roll Out"

In minutes everybody left, leaving Bumblebee to entertain himself.

_'Great. Left out of the action again. (Sign) Well, nothing to do now but watch tv.'_

He walked his way to the tv and flip it on with the remote. He was fliping through the channels.

'_Why can't things be easy by pressing an easy button' _He thought as that easy button commercial came on then disappear in a sea of channels.

He stopped at a movie, _The Shaggy Dog,_ to see a dog using letters from a Scrabble game to communicate. Then it went to commercail showing the dog with a pencial in his mouth to type on a keyboard. That gave him the solution to his problem.

'_That's it! I may not be able to write or play charades but I can still spell **and** type. _

He jump of the coach and went off to the area were Sari placed the board games. So far, he found Monopoly:Grand Theft Auto Style, Monopoly: Electronic Banking, Life: Simpson Style, and Sorry: Pokemon Style.

_'I swear we have that Scrabble game some where.' _He looked up to see the Scrabble game on the top shelf. _'Bingo'_

He try to jump to the top but it was too far. He went of get a barrel of oil and placed it in front of the shelf and mount it. He was just barely touching it and started pushing it with his nose to the side so it can fall.

_'Almost there'_

He was on leaning on the edge of the barrel so don't be surprise if he lost his balance and started to fell (besides this is Bumblebee we're talking about, not Prowl). But before he crashed to the ground, he jumped to give the game one last push causing it to fell on the ground.

_'Okay, that hurt a little bit, but I got the game.'_

That he did. He took Super Super Scrabble broad game (if you playing against advance robots its best not to play the regular Scrabble) in his mouth the best that he could and headed back into the recon room he was in.

_'Okay, lets try this out.'_

He spend the next few hours creating words and sentences.

_'Yeah, this can work' _He thought as he settled back to the coach.

A few minutes later, the gang walked in.

_'What took you guys so long' _Bee barked.

"Sorry it took so long Bumblebee. After the fire, the Angry Archer try to rob a bank." said Optimus

Sari sat down on the coach, exhausted. " Pfft, I'm tired."

Prowl noticed the scrabble game out. "Trying to entertain yourself?"

Bee searched through the letters to find the five letters he was looking for. M A Y B E

"Hey! Bumblebee, you figured out a way to talk." yelled Sari, who was excited.

Bee took three letters away and added one. Y E S

"Well, I'm impress." said Optimus with a smile.

"Cool! What esle can you do?" said Bulkhead

Bee took a minute to seach for letters. I CAN TYPE

"Really! Wait right there I'll go get my laptop." said Sari, now full of energy.

"So, how did you come up with this idea of yours?" questioned Ratchet after Sari left the room.

Bee replied, BRAINPOWER

"Brainpower, uh" said Prowl, as he points to the tv. It was showing a rerun of the movie.

Bee gave a little smile and replied, WHO SAID TV CAN'T TEACH YOU ANY THING

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Bumblebee helps catch Scarface.<strong>

**Still accepting any chapters if you have any.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	22. Catching Scarface part 1

Accidently titled the last one, chapter 20, when it's actually 21. (my bad again:)

This was a hard chapter to make. I didn't really have a plot for it. So these next two chapters are by far the longest chapters I never wrote (so far). Together, they make a total of over 2000 words. So I seperate them into two parts. I hope I'll be able to write chapters as long as this as I go on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**::Comm-link::**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee finds a way to communicate with the others._**

**Chapter 22: Catching Scarface part 1**

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari were playing at the park.

"Go long, Bee" said Sari as she throw the frizbe.

_'Got it' _he thought as he caught it in his mouth and headed back to the others.

"Awesome. You want to try Bulkhead?" she asked

"Uhm, sure. Why not" said Bulkhead

'_Just don't throw it a mile away okay big guy'_

"Okay Bumblebee. Go get it!"

Bark Bark

In the bushes, someone was watching, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Okay, Bumblebee last one, it's getting late." said Sari

"Ready'" said Bulkhead as he get ready to throw the frizbe one last time. "Go!"

The frizbe went over the hill and so did Bumblebee, out of sight. Bumblebee pause for a moment to looked for the flying disk.

'_Where did that thing go' _He search around until he saw it in the bushes. '_There it is'_

He took the frizbe and started walking back until he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

_'Ah' _He looked at his leg and saw that there was a blow dart injected in him. All of a sudden he started to feel really dizzy. He started swing side to side, dropping the disk in his mouth. Finally, he fell to the ground. As he lay there, he heard footsteps coming. He looked to see a familair face.

"Sleep tight, Autobot" said the man

'_Scarface...' _was all Bee was able to think before he back out.

**A several minutes later**

Bulkhead and Sari were still waiting for Bumblebee to return.

"Gesh, I didn't throw it that far, did I?" said Bulkhead.

"I don't think so. Maybe we should go look for him" said Sari. She was getting worry.

For the next five minutes, Bulkhead and Sari were looking for Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!"

"Bumblebee!"

"Where are you little buddy?"

"Bulkhead I don't see him any where"

"Don't worry Sari. He has to be here some where"

"I don't know." said Sari. Then she spoted something. "Bulkhead, look!"

"What? What is it?"

Sari show him what she found. "It's the frizbe, and look what I found near it. It's a tranquilizer."

"So you think Bumblebee's been taken?"

"If the shoe fits"

"What does a shoe have to do with this?"

"No, it's a expression. Yes, I think Bumblebee's been taken"

"Oh, in that case, I should radio Prime" he said as open his coom link.

**::Hello?::**

**::Prime?::**

**::Bulkhead, where are you three? You should of been back a while ago.::**

**::Bad news Boss-bot. Bumblebee's missing::**

**::What? How? What's your location?::**

**::We're still at the park::**

**::Okay we're on our way. Prime-out::**

**Back with Bumblebee**

Bumblebee woke up in what looks like an underground lab. Around him were other dogs and test tubes. He look around and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

_'Pepper?'_

_'Bumblebee? What are you doing here?'_

_'I should be asking you that'_

_'I don't know what happen. One minute I was in the front yard and the next I was here. And I don't like it here. They did something to the dogs that turn them into monsters.'_

Just then a man pass by with an ugly mutant dog

_'Yeah I see what you mean. __Well don't worry any longer I'll get you out'_

_'I know you can'_

**Back with the others**

It wasn't long before the others and Fanzone were at the park.

"Yup, sedatives. The kid been kidnapped" said Ratchet after he looked at the needle.

"But who would take him?" said Sari. Her voice was full of worry.

"I think I have an idea" said Fanzone as he enter into the conservation. "For the last few days, we had reports of several missing dogs. What almost all the dogs have in common is that they were rescue from the dogfight we busted long ago."

"So you're saying...?" said Bulkhead

"We believe that Scarface's is making his move again"

"By recollecting some of his dogs" said Prowl

"Yup"

"Well there's one way to find out" said Ratchet. "I place a tracker on the kid just in case we lost him"

"Good idea Ratchet. Where does the signal lead?" said Optimus

"Just outside the city"

"I'm going too. Count this as that favor you own me" said Fanzone

"Okay then, lets go"

**Back with Bumblebee**

Bumblebee had a problem. He couldn't open the lock to his cage, it was automated. Some how he had to short circuit the look, but how?

_'How am I going to disable the lock? I don't have my stingers any more. Think Bumblebee think._

He started banging his head on the cage bars until he felt a shock. A familiar shock.

_'Woe, what was that? I didn't felt something like that since... I escape from that dogfight.'_

He touch the bar and thought of the feeling of the shock again. All of a sudden, the bars were conducting electricity.

_'Looks like I still have my stingers after all. Just in a different way.'_

He touch the cage lock and send volts of electricity into it, burning it out. The cage open and Bee went straight to freeing Pepper.

_'How did you do that?' _asked Pepper after he was free

_'No time to explain. Come on. I know someone who can shut this place down for good'_

They wonder around the area for a few minute without being seen from anyone. There weren't much people. So far they find out that the place use to be an abandon mining site now being use to house dogfights.

After a while of searching they finally find an exit.

_'There'_

_'Come on I'll race ya'_

There made a break for the exit until something got in the way.

"Where do you two think you're going" said the man

(Gasps)

_'O no you don't'_ Bee jumped the man sending him to the ground

_'Pepper, you go get help I'll hold them off'_

_'But you can't hold them all by yourself'_

_'Just go' _Bee said as he tackled another man to the ground

Pepper hesitated at first then ran towards the exit.

Bumblebee was pit down by the several men.

"Don't worry about the other one. This one will do well" said one of the man

Pepper was now out of the mines and into the forest.

_'I got to find help and quick'_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Bumblebee helps the gang catch Scarface.<strong>

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	23. Catching Scarface part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**::Comm-link::**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee gets kidnapped by Scarface along with his friend, Pepper. Pepper was able to escape to find help. _**

**Chapter 23: Catching Scarface part 2**

**Back with the Autobots**

They follow the signal into the forest outside the city where they lost the signal.

"Great, they can be any where" said Sari

"And we're not going to find anything in the dark like this. I'm afraid we're going to have to come back in the morning." said Optimus

"But we're so close I can feel it" said Sari.

Just then they heard barking. Bark, Bark

What they saw was a black and white Shiz tzu mix.

"Hey that's Pepper" said Sari regonizing the dog.

"Who?"

"He's a friend of Bumblebee. What's wrong, boy? What are you doing here?" asked Sari

All Pepper was doing was barking and jumping up and down until he started running back to the mines.

"I think he wants us to follow him" said Prowl

"He might know where Bumblebee, come on" said Sari

The team, and Fanzone, follow Pepper to the mine where he escape from and they were now seaching it.

The came across the lab Bumblebee and Pepper were in.

"Looks more like chemistry 101" said Fanzone as he looks around. "He have enough chemicals to supply at least 5 hospitals."

"That's not the only thing. This chemicals can be use to make a growth hormone. If he use them on the dogs, it'll turn them into monsters." said Ratchet

"And here I thought he couldn't snoop any lower" said Fanzone

"But what if he use it on Bumblebee?" said Sari, scared.

"To be honest, I don't know. Bumblebee is only half organic now. It could either mutate him as well, or kill him."

"Well let's not wait to find out. Come on there's still some searching to do" said Optimus.

The team continue searching until they reach a large arena.

"So where is every body?" asked Bulkhead

Just then the lights turn on and the door shut behind them.

"We're trapped" said Prowl.

"Glad you bots can join us" said a voice everyone looked up to the souce of the voice. It was Scarface. He had Bumblebee, in a cage, behind him. He looked like he been rough up a bit.

"It's too bad it will be your last"

* * *

><p>"Thing are a whole lot simpler than they use to be. Everything is automated. I can control every with a click of a button" said Scarface. He press a button and a wall came up, seperating the team. Sari, Optimus, and Fanzone on one side, Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead on the other.<p>

"What you found, Captain, was one of my very small business to the local people. My big time business is here, where I case a website online with all my new... evolve... dogs."

"You mean by turning them into monsters?" yelled Captain

"Hey it's only business. Here, have a look at my first few experiments" He press a button again then a few doors open. Inside were several mutated large dogs.

"I went a little overboard with this, but I always know I'll find a use for them." said Scarface.

**(I'm sorry, I not good at fighting scene)**

Everybody was holding their own against the dogs, Optimus was having a little trouble holding against two dogs by himself and Sari holding one with Fanzone.

As the Autobots fight the dogs. Bumblebee started to bang the cage door.

In the fight, Bulkhead threw one of the dogs against the wall, causing the cage Bumblebee was in to fall.

"You bots are more entertain than some of my dogs. But I got a webcase to start so I'm afraid I have to take the express lane" He took out a lazer gun and point it toward Sari, who was busy with the dog.

_'Sari, look out!' _Bee barked as he continue to bang against the cage door

Scarface pull the trigger but was interserted when Pepper, who came out of nowhere, attack Scarface.

Around the time the bots had finish off the dogs and were looking at the scene in front of them.

"Get off me you mutt!" said Scarface as he threw Pepper and reach for his gun. He aim it at Pepper, who froze with fear until...

"Ah!" Scarface was again attack but this time by Bumblebee who rip off the one off his long sleeve.

Scarface sit there stunned for a minute then he got up and started running with not one but two dogs after him.

The others just smile until the dogs they just fight got up for round two.

Scarface ran all the way until he reach a large hole. He hear the dogs barking. When he turn around, Bumblebee jumped him.

**Back with the others**

The team were really having a bad time with some of the dogs. Around the time they destroy the wall that was seperating them and now they were all together.

"Okay what now" Asked Ratchet to Prime. He look up to see to see the roof really to fall.

"If we can drop some debris on them that should be able to stop them." said Prime. "but we have to position them in the right place."

Bumblebee and Pepper came back to see the team try to get the dogs in position until one of the dogs hit Sari with its large paw sending her to the ground.

"Sari!" yelled Optimus but he was unable to aid her for the moment.

Just when the dog was going to eat her (or something) Bumblebee climb up the stage to an open in the arena and landed on the dog. He bit it and send volts of electicity into it's body.

The dog roar as it felt pain and started swinging it's body until Bumblebee fell of on his feet. He stand in front of Sari and started barking along with Pepper.

The mutant dog was stunned and the barking was giving it an headack, so he started to move backwards, with the other dogs.

"Bulkhead, now!" yelled Optimus

"Right" said Bulkhead. He swing his wreacking ball toward the roof causing it fall on the dogs.

The others move out of the way so they don't get caught and cover themselves. Once the debris fell the dog were all out cold.

"Pfft" said Sari as she fell to ground and started petting the two dogs "Good boys"

She giggled when both dogs lick her cheeks.

"I'm sure glad that was done" said Captain. "What you do with Scarface?"

Both dogs growled.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Help! Somebody, anybody help!" yelled Scarface. He was hanging on a ledge over a big hole until someone's grapping hook grab him and pull him up.<p>

"I believe you're under arrest" said Prime

"And don't even try to run unless you want these two to go after ya" said Sari as Bee and Pepper started growling.

"Thanks again for the help. It would of taken longer to catch this guy without ya" said Fanzone as a whole bunch of police started radding the mines.

"I believe you should thank Bumblebee as well as his little friend" said Prowl.

"Okay then" he knee down and petted them both. "Thanks you too" He got a lick from both of them.

'_Just repaying a favor'_

"Come on team, it time to hit the hay" said Optimus as he transform.

"Okay, but first we should drop Pepper off" said Sari as she climb in.

* * *

><p>"Pepper!" said Emmaline and her brother, Junior.<p>

Bark bark. Pepper ran into their arms

"We miss you so much"

They wave to Sari and her friends before they went back inside.

On the way back to the base both Sari and Bumblebee fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>My brother is a junior. He's name after dad.<strong>

**Next Time: Bumblebee gets dognapped...Again.**

**Still accepting any chapters if you have any.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	24. Dognapped

This chapter was created by _Stitchar. _Thank you, _Stitchar._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**::Comm-link::**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: _Bumblebee and the gang finally capture Scarface_**

**Chapter 23: Dognapped**

After Teletran 1 had warned them of the Decepticon sighting, they quickly headed out-along with Bumblebee to investigate what damage were done by the wild Decepticons. When they finally reached to the site, they weren't surprised that only two were causing the scene.

And some strange behaviors as well.

Blitzwing, now in Random Mode, was wailing and ripping some building off, with Lugnut in tow, seeming to try and calm the triple changer down. But the triple changer ignored him, as if he was looking for something he just can't find.

"MJ! MJ! Vhere are you?" Blitzwing wailed as he flipped the ice cream cart over and kicking cars that are nearby over, viewing their bottom gears. Bumblebee flinched as he thought it was a better idea to stay in the Head Quarters than folllowing the others to see the damage.

The others, of course, were confused what was going on.

"Who the frag is MJ?" Ratchet asked as he saw Ramdom still crying with hysterics, with Lugnut still in tow. Bumblebee tried to be innocent and just shrugged his shoulders, and carefully hid himself away from being seen.

"Beats me." Sari replied, shrugging her shoulders, "it could be possible that Blitzbrain might've gotten a new pet or something and ran away. Remember when he stolen some dogfood."

Blitzwing stopped whatever he was doing and noticed the Autobots standing nearby and decided to use them to help with his agony he switched to Hothead and shoot his fire blasters at them.

_'Watch out!'_ Bumblebee barked as he pulled Sari away from the blast, following by the others as the blast missed them. Blitzwing paused his shooting and flicked back to Icy as he saw Bumblebee.

"MJ!" Blizwing exclaimed as he switched to Random and with extreme speed, he reached out for Bumblebee, only to pause when Sari growled and got her blade out.

"Get away from him you three face freak!" and she quickly slashed at the triple changer who quickly reverted to Hothead and growled at Sari for interfering.

"Get out ov ze vay girl!" Hothead growled as he set his blasters in place, Sari glared at him, them being alone beside Lugnut and others who they are trying to fight off with each other. Sari shoots her plasma blast and Blitzwing changing into Ramdom, started to laugh hysterically and dodged all the blasts that Sari did.

"Stay. Still!" Sari cried as she blast another plasma balst at the now Icy personality Blitzwing.

"That vould be my plazure." Blitzwing replied as he shoots his ice ray and froze her legs from moving any furthur. Bumblebee barked when he saw his human friend in trouble, only to find himself plucked off the ground and was set down into his enemies hands. Again.

"I have vinally vound you MJ." Blitzwing replied as he cooed over Bumblebee now MJ as he was in Random persona again. " I thought that you were veen killed." Bumblebee didn't say anything as Blitzwing patted his head so gently. Bumblebee curse himself for the All Spark still in effect of his body. Oh he knew what he's going to do when he got his body back, torture Blitzwing as much as he can.

Blitzwing frowned when he heard MJ growling, and knew that he need to retrain MJ again to just to make sure he's not too attatched to Autoscums and placing MJ into his cockpit, he barked Lugnut to leave the area as he had found something he already needed. And with a leap, they soon left, leaving the Autobots confused of what was going on.

Only for Sari to answer for them.

"OH MY GOD! THEY TOOK BUMBLEBEE!"

After what Sari had said, the whole team rushed to get Bumblebee back from the enemy, but they had noticed too late. Bumblebee was gone.

"Frag!" Ratchet growled as he readied his tracker beacon, "Just as thigs were going to get normal after Scarface. Now we have to deal with the Decepticons again!" Ratchet looked at the screen where Bumblebee was but just as he was about to pin-point Bumblebee's location, it disappeared. Ratchet swore loudly, nearly scaring the others.

"Ratchet, calm yourself!" Optimus ordered as he held the medic's shoulders. It did little to calm The CMO but luckily Ratchet stopped his fuss and calmed down.

"Are you going to be okay, Ratchet?" A nod, "Good, now can you tell me where Bumblebee is last located?" Ratchet grumbled and looked at the map again.

"The last time I saw the kid's signal is out in the city. He could've gone at least a mile radius."

"But this is deceptions we're talking about." Prowl interjected, "They could hide any where if they wanted to be hidden from the public. Possibly an underwater head quarters or something like that."

Ratchet thought for a while and stated, "Might as well start searching through the hundred mile radius around the lake. If not then we can search anything that is close to the Lake Erie."

"But what if we can't find him?" Ratchet looked up at Bulkhead and patted his arm for a comfort, "Then all we can do is hope that Bumblebee can find his way back to us again."

Meanwhile with Bumblebee his day was just getting peachy. He was caught by Blizwing and somehow found himself locked up in Blitzwing's room. He tried to find a way out but he still couldn't find an clear open space he can escape. Even the air ducts were located near the ceiling.

Bumblebee whimpered when he saw his hope going to waste. How is he going to get out now? Bumblebee froze when he heard the door opening. He looked up an saw Blitzwing carrying his food. Blitzwing looked happy by judging about his crazy personoa and picked Bumblebee up to the table where Blitzwing can see him eating.

"Here you go MJ." Blitzwing cooed as he placed both dog food and water on the table for Bumblebee to eat, "I bet from running nearly a month got you hungry huh?" by the sound of his stomach making now, Bumblebee almost had forgotten to eat anything ever since after the Scarface event. Probably from too much excitement he guess and started to eat the food down. Blitzwing smiled warmly at MJ silent lingering through their presence as only the sound it was making was MJ eating.

MJ(Bumblebee) could only hope that the others would come to rescue him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: The others think of a way to rescue Bumblebee.<strong>

**Still accepting any chapters if you have any.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	25. Finding the Base

This chapter was created by _Stitchar._

The rest of the chapters were _Stitchar's _idea_. _Thank you, _Stitchar _for helping me with my story.

Now, the rest of these chapters are going to be hard, so bare with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**::Comm-link::**

Unit of time:  
>Cycle= 1 hour<br>Nano-Clicks= 1 Minute

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: The decepticons have dognapped Bumblebee and the team tries to figure out a way to save him.**

**Chapter 25: Finding the Base**

Optimus traveled around near the shore of the Lake Erie where Ratchet said is where Bumblebee would be. They did split up to cover more ground but they still haven't found any clue where Bumblebee is.

Optimus was about to give up until he stumbled upon some few hikers around the hill.

"Oh look, Steve, it's Optimus Prime." exclaimed an excited hiker, "Wonder what he's here?"

"Heard they're missing their little friend, Bumblebee. Probably came around here to search him here."

"Excuse me" two hikers loooked up from their conversation and saw Optimus waving at them, "I was wondering if you know anything strange going on. My team and I were looking for someone."

The hikers though for a small while until Steve snapped his fingers.

"Hey Sam did you see a plane landing somewhere in the woods?" Sam though about it and he perked up, "You mean the MiG-49? It looks weird when I saw it. It was all tan and purple, like someone spray painted it just for the hell of it." Optimus perked up at the mention of the color. It sounded like Blitzwing all right.

"That...jet you found, where was it?"

"Oh it just landed over the mountain not too far from here. Probably a mile or two if that count." Optimus nodded his head and bid farewell to the hikers, "thank you that information will help me find something. Sorry for your trouble." the hikers waved goodbye as they watched Optimus headed toward the direction where they found the jet.

When Optimus was ear-shot away, Sam looked at his friend and exclaimed, "Dude! I can't believe we've just talked to Optimus!"

* * *

><p>Optimus rolled around the forest trying to find the sources where the bikers had told him. If he was right, strangely is where Bumblebee and Prowl had their unexpected ambush by the space barnacle. According to Sari, there was an abandoned mine that could be the best hiding place for the Decepticons.<p>

He decided to check that place before he goes back.

The abandoned mine was still there, somehow it was nearly broken down by Bumnlebee's stingers and the Space Barnacle. He find it surprising that it was still intact.

But what was more strange is that how new the mine looked like it was polished and renewed it again. He couldn't even find any damage that was done by either Bumblebee or the space barnacle.

That is until he was interrupted by the booming voice from the mine.

Surprised, Optimus hid in the shadows and pressed his audio sensory on.

"Time is wasting. We need to find a way to connect the spacebridge to my men." the voice was nine other than Megatron, "After what had happened by that traitor, Starscream."

"Do not worry Oh Glorious Megatron!" Replied Lugnut, his voice booming though the deep cave of the walls, "The Contrusticons are finishing up with the Spacebridge as we speak! In few more cycles it will be complete!"

"Excellent. Where is Blitzwing?"

"Out in a walk."

Optimus didn't hear anymore as he sneaked away form the site. He found the Decepticon Base, and that is enough for him to plan on about how to save Bumblebee from them.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee, in truth, is not having a good time. Well first all, he turned into a dog. Second of all, he was taken by Blitzwing, Scarface and Blitzwing again, and third of all, he is still in a FREAKIN' DOG FORM.<p>

Bumblebee tries to escape from the Base, but Blitzwing was too freaked out from the last time he was released and had to keep him in. Not to mention that he was carried around a lot.

He really wished that he was a cat right now.

Well right now, he and Blitzwing are on a walk, well more like he's on a walk and Blitzwing just tagged along to keep watch. He didn't mind the company though, it's just the crazy triple-changer is just being annoying.

"Ve will be leaving in few nano-clicks MJ." Then Icy was switched to Random, "And Ve'll go back and do some Cha-cha!"

Bumblebee sighed as he laid himself against the tree, feeling the warm sun on him.

He really wish he was home right now. But for now, he will have to endure with a triple-changer until he can find his way back home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note: <span>Mr. Sumdac and Bulkhead weren't kidnapped to build the Spacebridge or anything else. Megatron could have kept a blueprint of the Spacebridge and made Constructicons to make it. He probably stole it during the Great War at times.**

**Next Time: The Autobots meet a new ally.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	26. A New Ally

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**::Comm-link::**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: Optimus discovered the hidden base of the decepticons and heads back to tell his team.**

**Chapter 26: A New Ally**

Optimus arrive at the base to tell the rest of the team that he had dicover the location of the decepticon base. Now all they needed was a plan.

"I-think-I-can-help-you-with-that" said a fast voice. Everyone turned to see a blue mech.

"Who are you?" asked Sari.

"The-name's-Blur" the blue mech said pointing at him self, "I'm-an-intelligence-officer-sent-by-the-Elite-Guard-to-track-Megatron's-movements. But-when-I-first-got-to-Earth-I-was-forced-by-Master-Disaster-to-be-in-his-underground-races-unti-lyour-teammate-Bumblebee-and-the-young-girl-saved-me.-I-kept-myself-hidden-and-spied-on-the-Decepticons.-I-know-that-Bumblebee-got-changed-into-an-dog-by-the-all-spark-and-the-decepticons-are-building-an-space-bridge-back-to-cybertron." he said all that in less than two minutes.

It took a minute for everyone to take it in.

Optimus was the first to speak "All right so you were send here from the Elite Guard"

"Yup"

"Great" he signed. He was annoyed that the Elites doesn't trust him and his team. Sentinal must of gave them the idea.

"So if you came here to help us, how come you didn't appear sooner?" asked Sari

"I-can't-interfere-unless-it-is-an-emergency-and-since-Bumblebee's-now-an-organic-I-figured-I-had-to-do-something-when-that-decepticon-took-him-away."

"Alright then, lets discuss about the plan" said Optimus

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Time<span>: The Autobots ambush the decepticons.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. :)**


	27. Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**::Comm-link::**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: Optimus and the team meet Blurr, undercover agent from the Elite Gaurd. Now, the Autobots plan to ambush the decepticon base.**

**Chapter 27: Ambush**

"Is everything ready for our departure," Megatron asked.

"Almost my lord" said Lugnut "The space bridge is nearly complete, and we have Shockwave waiting on the other side for us."

Megatron smirked, "Excellent."

"Did you hear that, MJ. You'll going to like your new home." said Random

_'Oh, joy' _Thought Bee. Then he notice something moving in the shadow. He narrow his eyes to see the familiar shape of a ninja bot.

_'Prowl!' _Bee barked wagging his tail hard.

"Aw, look how excited he is" said Random, not noticing the ninja bot.

The others were waiting outside when Prowl jumped out of nowhere in front of them.

"Megatron have nearly finish the spacebridge and they are ready for deport. I have also manage to located Bumblebee with Blitzwing" he said coolly.

"Great. Alright then, everybody ready." said Optimus looking at his team. They all nodded.

"My lord the space bridge is complete. We are ready for transwarp." said Lugnut

"Perfect. Begin transwarp immediatly" he said. Then there was a big explosion.

"Not so fast, Megatron"

All the decepticons turn around to see Optimus Prime and the Autobots at the ready for a fight.

Megatron growled. "Decepticons, attack!" he said. Then the battle begin.

Blitzwing placed MJ/Bumblebee on the controls of the spacebridge. "Stay here MJ" he said then joined the battle.

While the battle went on Blurr and Sari planted bombs around the area. Once that was done they sneak around to find Bumblebee. "Bumblebee!" she yelled as she ran up to the dog and hugged him.

"Is-he-okay?" asked Blurr.

"Yeah he's fine" she replied while Bumblebee looked at the new bot confusely. "Oh, Bumblebee this is Blurr. He was the blue racer and he's actually an Intelligence Officer for the Elite Guard. He told us what Megatron was planning and he's helping us rescue you."

"Too bad he couldn't help himself"

They all turn around to see Blitzwing ready to fire. "Because no one's taking my MJ"

Blurr dodge the missles with his super fast speed and easily place a pairs of stasis cuffs on Blitzwing, who quickly fell into stasis lock.

_'Ok, I'll admit I'm no longer the fastest thing on wheels' _Bee thought as he watched Blurr's display.

The battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons wasn't really going anywhere so Megatron announce their department.

"You autobots had delay me long enough. Shockwave, activated the space bridge."

"Ah, We have stop him from invading Cybertron" said Optimus, who can't distract Megatron for long.

"But how?" asked Bulkhead who was fighting Lugnut

_'I know!' _Bumblebee ran up to the controls and send volts of eletricity through it, causing it to malfunction.

"Shockwave what's going on?" said Megatron

"It appears that the organic somehow overloaded the system. The Space Bridge could send you anywhere now!"

"(Growl), pitiful oraganic" he aim his laser at Bumblebee, who dobge out of the way, hiting the controls.

"Hold still." he continue shooting at Bee until Sari throw a energy ball

"Leave him alone" she yelled shooting some more at him.

"Fine. I'll practice on you instead" He aim his lazer at Sari.

"Sari" yelled Optimus

Bumblebee seeing what's happening, react quickly. He focus eletricity into a ball and threw that electro ball at Megatron's cannon making it disable.

"What the..." said Megatron trying to fire at Sari. Around that time Optimus has tackled him with a body slam.

_'Cool' _Bumblebee totally like his new move. And seeing that both Ratchet and Bulkhead are stuck in stasis locks, he's seeing this as a opputinity to use it again. He send two electro balls and disable the locks freeing his freinds.

"Thanks little Buddy" said Bulkhead.

"Save the thanks for later and hold on to something" said Ratchet as the space bridge started pulling things inside.

Always thinking quickly, Blurr placed stasis locks on the some Starstream clones and Megatron. They all were suck into the space bridge now floating around in empty space.

Bumblebee try to hang on but being very small doesn't really help. Soon he was flying towards the space bridge. But he was soon caught by Optimus who was holding Sari as well.

Soon it stopped and started to blow up, activating the explosions they placed.

"Everybody, the cave is collasping. We have to get out now."

* * *

><p><strong>I got that move Electro Ball from pokemon.<strong>

**Next Time: The Autobots escape from the base.**

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**

**One more chapter to go :)**


	28. Back to Normal

_The final chapter. Thank you to all my readers._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of the characters except for the OCs.

_Italics = Thoughts and dog talk_

**::Comm-link::**

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Last time<span>: Optimus and the team ambush the decepticon base and now are flee before it collaspes.**

**Chapter 28: Back to Normal**

The space bridge was coming down hard and fast.

"Everybody out, now" yelled Optimus.

Everbody headed towards the exit of the cave. Debris from different size came crashing down on them. Sari on her jetpack dobge a number of them until one make contact from behind. She fell and black out onto the ground.

'Sari' Bee barked. He ran to help her dobging debris. As he ran he was getting faster and started to glow, real bright. So bright, everyone had to cover their optics. As soon as it started it was gone.

Once the light faded everybody looked to see Bumblebee, back to normal, holding back some debris that would of crashed Sari.

"Hey! I can use some help here" he shouted. It was adding up, he couldn't hold it for long.

Snapping out of their state of shock, they ran to help him. Bulkhead and Optimus hold back the debris he holding while he grabed Sari and ran towards the exit with the others behind. Prowl threw his ninja stars while Ratchet use his magnets on the things above him before they can hit them. As soon as they made it outside they transform into vechile to escape just in time before the space bridge blew up from the explosions.

Once they got to a safe distance they watched as the cave collapsed from the explosion.

"Is everyone still on line," Optimus asked checking to make sure all his men were there.

"Bumblebee you're back to now" said Sari, who woke up a while ago, as he hug her best friend.

"Welcome back little Buddy" said Bulkhead as he grab them into a hug.

"Good to have you back, Bumblebee" said Prime

"It's good to be back. But I wasn't really gone"

"Well-I-know-what-to-report-back-on-cybertron-and-don't-worry-about-that-dog-thing-I-think-I-can-work-around-that" said Blurr

"Thanks Zippy" said Bee

"My-name-is-Blurr-not-Zippy"

"Anything you say Zippy"

They all laugh and return home for some much needed recharge. Blurr reported back to Cybertron about the fight with the Decepticons, but left out the part where Bee got turn into a dog.

For the most part everything had turned back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Any reviews are welcome except negative ones.**


End file.
